I Know That You've Tried
by karkashan
Summary: Byakuya King sequel. 'Hearing you say that makes Grandpapa so happy! Ichigo, you have raised a fine daughter, now I know for sure that you are now a true man' AU-majorish. Weird side pairings, although no romance, per say.


I know that you've tried.

"_If you want to be stubborn, then you have to get stronger. If you want to fight, you have to win, even if you die. That is what it means to stick to your guns." Tetsuzaemon Iba, Fuku-Taichou, Seventh Division._

"Uncle Renji!"

Renji smiled at the two young kids that were running towards him. He ruffled their hair affectionately and asked, "So, how are my favorite Kurosakis doing?"

The orange haired girl smiled and replied, "We's doing great!"

The raven haired boy beside her nodded his head vigorously in agreement with his sister. "Yep! Did you bring us any cookies, Uncle Renji?"

Renji smiled and shook his head no. The two children's shoulders slumped, until Renji said, "Well, _I_ didn't bring any. Uncle Byakuya on the other hand..."

The two five year olds squealed in delight as they rushed their other uncle. Byakuya gave a small smile as he said in a deep voice, "I hope you don't mind that I brought chocolate chip this time, Miyako, Sanosuke."

The kids cheered, hugged both their uncles, and grabbed the cookies before running off to parts unknown in order to devour them.

"Are you giving sugar to my kids again, brothers?" asked an amused Rukia Kurosaki to the two men she had come to see as brothers.

Renji shrugged, "Sugar is an important part of a kid's diet."

Byakuya nodded, "I would hate to have to deprive them of that."

It was then they heard a sigh, and Rukia smiled and made her way over to her sister, giving her a big hug.

"How have you been, Hisana?" asked Rukia. "You find out the gender of the baby yet...finally?"

Hisana smiled sweetly at her younger sister and shook her head, "Nope, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "That's no fun."

Ichigo snorted from the doorway, "You just want to know already so you can go ahead and buy gifts."

Rukia smacked Ichigo lightly on the shoulder, "Shut it, or I'll make you go to Nii-sama's restaurant for the third time this week."

Ichigo groaned, "Why did the kids have to end up liking that place?"

Byakuya smirked, "Because the food is almost as perfect as me, kozo."

Ichigo's cheek developed a slight tick, "You wish. There's some days I'd rather go to Kenpachi Fried Chicken."

"Blasphemy," said Byakuya.

"There's plenty of other restaurants that are great, such as Aizen's Chinese buffet."

"Please, it's not even real food."

"Lisa's Pizza."

"Have I told you that you have no taste, kozo?"

"Tousen Bell."

"With the staff that works there? And I thought you hated that Luppi character."

"Yammi's"

"Hmph, like that big oaf could ever compare to the beauty that is the food selection that I offer."

"Yoruichi's."

"I thought we had agreed that we would never mention the name of that demon cat ever again in my presence?"

Rukia scratched her head in a nervous manner, "Well, actually...Nii-sama...the kids have decided to go there tonight."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."

Rukia winced, "Sorry, but they've been begging for it for weeks now."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, they've been wanting to see their Uncle Grimmjow."

Rukia shook her head, "I'll never understand what Karin saw in that man."

"Me neither," growled Ichigo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

As both of the twins blew out the candles on the cake, everyone else in the private room shouted out, "Happy Birthday!"

Miyako smiled up at her Aunt Karin, "Thank you so much for the bike, Aunt Karin!"

Sanosuke smirked up at the blue haired man standing near him, "Yeah, she has a point, Jungle Kitty, you didn't do that bad this year."

Grimmjow growled at his young nephew, "Oi, what'd I say about that name?"

The young Kurosaki rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Uncle Grimmjow."

They both turned at the sound of a little girl squealing in delight, "Thank you so much, Grandpa and Grandma!"

Miyako was standing next to a rather large doll house, of a rather fine make and design. Isshin grinned, "Hearing you say that makes Grandpapa very happy, Miyako-chan!" He then turned to Ichigo and gave his son a big bear hug, "My boy! You have raised a fine daughter! You have now become a true man!"

Masaki smiled sweetly at her granddaughter, giving her a gentle hug as she said, "I'm glad you like it, sweetie."

Sanosuke rubbed his ears with an annoyed expression on his face, "Does she have to be so loud?"

Grimmjow snorted, "Weren't you just as loud as she was not five minutes ago when they gave you that huge collection of Legos?"

The raven haired Kurosaki boy sported a small blush on his face, "So what if I really, really, really like Legos? Is that a crime now or something?"

Grimmjow snorted once again, "In your case? Sometimes I think it should be."

-- -- -- -- -- --

FIN

AN: Well then, wasn't this a random snippet of English literature? Not entirely sure where this came from, but oh well. And if you still haven't guessed, this is about as AU as you can get.(to an extent)


End file.
